Into The Heart of Darkness
by BobWhite
Summary: A refugee on Atlantis is from a different galaxy and must rejoin her siblings in order to save their Kingdom. Full summary inside. Please R&R 2 find out more.
1. A Royal Promise

**Full Summary:**

Atlantis is sucked into an ancient battle between good and evil when a refugee turns out to be from a different galaxy. And she's not just a normal refugee either. She's a princess with a destiny no one saw coming. Will the team help her fight? Or is she doomed to lead her people by herself? And who are the 'others' that her uncle was talking about?

**A Royal Promise:**

**The Princess:**

Utoya Hogarth was the name of the new Princess of Sianim. She was born on December 2, 3001 into what some would call a peaceful world. But it was not meant to stay peaceful forever and before she even turned three-years-old, she would be taken from her family but not before she won the heart of a young boy who worked within the castle walls with his family. She was his best friend and though it would have normally been frowned upon, her parents allowed the friendship, knowing that the two would one day, hopefully fulfill a destiny neither knew about.

His name was Tomas Cordarm and he was the son of the man that Utoya came to know as Uncle. The Cordarm family was the closest thing to Uncles and Cousins that Utoya and the rest of the Royal Family had, though they may have been peasants. The Cordarm family had moved into the palace to take care of Utoya and her siblings during the beginning of Tomas' life. And though Utoya was only three-years-old, she knew that there was something different about herself and Tomas she just didn't know how different they were.

Their time within the castle was short lived, but the little time they had there was filled with happiness. Every time Utoya headed out to the gardens with one of her older siblings, Tomas had to be with her or she would refuse to leave her room. She had grown up with Tomas so she could not see herself without him. They laughed at everything. When Tomas was stung by a bee, Utoya screamed and cried right alongside him (even though her scream normally brought people running and his didn't). If Utoya got a new toy, she would always make sure that Tomas was able to play with it as well. If the Cordarm's had to be out of the castle to harvest their crops, Tomas was allowed to stay. The two were inseparable.

_Then came the terrible time…_

**A Declaration of War:**

Tomas was with Utoya playing in the garden when a horse ran alongside the wall that encircled the garden. Both looked up and as three-year-olds go they were curious. But Utoya's older sister Baeline wouldn't let them go see what was going on. Instead, she and her twin brother Rupert picked the two toddlers up and hurried into the castle where the rest of their siblings were located. The Hogarth and Cordarm children got along as if they were flesh and blood and though it would be some time before the Hogarth children realized that the Cordarm family was nothing more than paid servants, it never felt like that. The children picked up what they had been doing and moved to Utoya's room, so that the King and Queen could talk to the messenger alone.

It took less than six hours for the rest of the family and kingdom to find out what was going on. A neighboring planet, one that had a vast army had declared war on Sianim and in order for the War to not start and never start at all, the King and Queen of the neighboring planet wanted Utoya to raise her as their own child as the Queen could not have any more children. The Kingdom was instantly in an uproar. No way would the King and Queen of Sianim blatantly hand over their youngest daughter without a fight.

_The War was on…_

**The Promise:**

The Cordarm's made ready to leave at once. The princes and princesses would be split up between four different families and hidden deep within another kingdom, one that was not at war with the planet that had declared war. They would no longer be royal but when the time came, they would rise to the challenge and defeat the enemy once and for all. Six children packed up their belongings and said their goodbyes to their parents not realizing that they may never see them again in this lifetime.

Every single one of them made sure to pack a picture of at least their siblings so that they would never forget them. But they were unable to take a picture of their parents for fear that it would be found and they would be found out and taken to the warring planet and either imprisoned or killed. The adults of the families chosen were each given a small icon holding the family crest for each kid of the Royal Family. So if one family took two of the kids they would get two icons holding the Royal Family Crest.

Each kid was given one trunk to take with them knowing that they would possibly get the opportunity to go to a school in a whole different dimension. If that were to happen, then the children would know that they had siblings there that could help them. Artine, being the oldest, was too old to go to the school, but that didn't mean she hadn't gone for a while and decided that she didn't want to go again. As the oldest, Artine was next in line for the throne if her parents were to die during the war. But if that happened and Artine went home, then she could also be killed.

It was a no win situation both ways. But all four families took their hold of their charges and promised the King and Queen that they would do their best in keeping them safe, even if it meant sending them to a different dimension to do so.

_And so the journey of the six Royal Children began…_

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_


	2. Characters

**Characters:**

_**Royal Family:**_

**King Hogarth:** The King of Sianim; to protect children, gives them to loyal families

**Queen Hogarth:** The Queen of Sianim; to protect children, gives them to loyal families.

**Artine Hogarth:** Oldest daughter of the King and Queen; goes to live with the Giacchino family

**Louis Hogarth:** Oldest son of the King and Queen; goes to live with the Jessup family

**Anna-Bae Hogarth:** Daughter of the King and Queen; goes to live with the Jessup family

**Baeline Hogarth:** Daughter of the King and Queen, twin sister of Baeline; goes to live with the Ottman family

**Rupert Hogarth:** Son of the King and Queen, twin brother of Baeline; goes to live with the Ottman family

**Utoya Hogarth:** Best friends with Tomas Cordarm, youngest of the King and Queen; goes to live with Cordarm's as if they were family

_**The Hidden Families:**_

**Uncle Cordarm:** Tomas' father who treats Utoya as if she were his own but let her call him Uncle.

**Aunty Cordarm:** Tomas' mother who treats Utoya like her own daughter but lets her call her Aunty.

**Jessica Cordarm:** Tomas' older sister who is best friends with Baeline.

**Tomas Cordarm:** Best friends with Utoya Hogarth, grows up with Utoya and becomes like her brother

**Uncle Jessup:** Lyle's father who treats Louis & Anna-Baelike his own son & daughter

**Aunty Jessup:** Lyle's mother who treats Louis & Anna-Bae like her own son & daughter

**Lyle Jessup:** Best friends of Louis & Anna-Bae and grows to love them like a brother & sister

**Uncle Ottman:** Ariella's father who treats Baeline & Rupert like his own daughter & son

**Aunty Ottman:** Ariella's mother who treats Baeline & Rupert like her own daughter & son

**Ariella Ottman:** Best friends of Baeline and grows to love her & Rupert like a sister & brother

**Uncle Giacchino:** Alyna's father who treats Artine like his own daughter

**Aunty Giacchino:** Alyna's mother who treats Artine like her own daughter

**Alyna Giacchino:** Best friends of Artine Hogarth and grows to love her like a sister.

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_


End file.
